Kal-El's visit
by meowingnow
Summary: Clark Kent had never been able to get over the fact that his cousin was in a relationship with the one and only Lena Luthor, and after finding out the latest news, he doesn't hesitate to make his opinion known.
1. Chapter 1

"Alex?" She took the phone, already imagining who could be at the other end.

"Maggie, I need you to go to Kara's" She could sense her wife's voice about to crack, which wasn't a good sign. And after years of being with the woman, she knew better than to question her franticness.

But what she found when she got to Kara's wasn't what she had expected. The main window, the one with access to the balcony was in shreds, the whole apartment was upside down, there were holes in the walls, the size of a fist and the ceiling had a couple holes too, but from heat vision. She knew from the moment she had stepped into the apartment, that it was going to be one of the longest nights in her life, more so than the night she had to sleep in the street, after being thrown out of her house. She took out her gun and proceeded inspecting the place.

The master bedroom was a whole other level. There was no bed, just stuffing laying around the room and the walk-in-closet Lena had bought was literally inside the wall. And there were pieces of kryptonite laying around in the floor, forming a circle. But, the worst part was the brunette woman lying on the floor in the corner, her hands covering her growing belly. After kicking the kryptonite to the other side of the room, she rushed to her, it wasn't every day that she found Lena Luthor in shock.

"Lena, are you okay? What happened? Where's Kara?" She looked into the woman's eyes and knew that she would get a couple words in, if she was lucky.

"Kal" That was the only word Maggie needed, she pushed the button in her intercom.

"Alex, any news on Superman?" She asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"How is she?"

"In shock, she's not talking and I'm gonna need paramedics ASAP." Maggie lifted the pregnant woman and carried her to the big couch, the only thing that had been left unscathed. "Danvers, what the hell happened?"

"Clark, he found out about Lena being pregnant with Kara's baby and tried to get rid of the baby." She sighed, it wasn't the time to judge Clark Kent's moral code. "How's the baby?"

"It looks good from here." She swore under her breath and unzipped the CEO's black pants, she ran a hand through her panties and looked at her fingers. "Alex, she's bleeding." She cried out after seeing blood in her hand. She wiped it off and took off her pants. "How long till the paramedics arrive?" She went back to the main bedroom and by chance found some sweatpants to put on Lena.

"Five more minutes." She didn't know if they had so much time. "Maggie, lay her down and don't let her get cold" She did as she was told, taking off her oversize NCPD jacket and covering Lena with it.

"Kara" She heard the pregnant woman whisper. "Kara" And Maggie sighed, she didn't want to get into Supergirl's ear if she was fighting her cousin.

"Alex, is Kara reachable?" She asked, she moved around the apartment to the balcony, from where she could see the black van approaching and smoked coming from some place in the city.

"She's gone rogue, Mags. She has her intercom with her, it's on, but she's not answering" She could hear Alex's desperation for her little sister as clear as day in her voice.

"Put her on"

Margaret Sawyer was bilingual. She was fluent in Spanish, being her parent's native language and she knew how scarce was the English language with curse words. If she had counted it right, there was a 62% of missing curse words in English. And she was also familiar with alien languages, being a regular in an alien bar, she knew her way around cursing in almost seven different languages from three different galaxies. She thought she had heard it all, until Kara.

Kara Luthor, or Little Danvers as she still called her, was literally kindness in person. She was gentle, loving and had a smile that could cheer you up at any moment. But a mad Kara Zor-El, a mad Supergirl was a whole other person. She didn't recognize the words thrown to the Man of Steel, she didn't need to. The raw anger in the blonde's voice chilled her to the bone. She had never heard anyone that hopeless, that desperate to put an end to a threat, and she was a cop. She didn't have time to reconsider as she felt Lena's weak hand reach for her intercom.

"Kara" Just a word and the superhero doubled her strength and rudeness. Gone was the Supergirl who fought for peace and tried to resolve conflicts by talking rather than punching. The woman they were hearing at the other end, was the woman who had seen her world end, who had failed the mission given by her parents, who wore her family crest knowing she was the only one who knew what it entailed. The Kryptonian was at a point where she was eager to end the last son of Krypton, even if it was the same person her parents had sent her to protect, even if it meant she was going to be the last Kryptonian in the galaxy.

Because at the end of the day, she didn't care what happened to Kal-El. She didn't care what happened to the world she had taken refuge in, to the city she had called home for more than fifteen years. No. She didn't give a damn, because the hero who stood for justice was the same man who had _threatened_ her family and that was all that mattered to Kara Zor-El.

 _It had been a stressful day for L-Corp's CEO. She had been buried by paperwork, a visit to the HR and the lab to oversee the development of the new piece of technology they were developing. Not counting the two-hour meeting, the hour and a half discussion with Winn over how to upgrade the DEO's firewalls and lunch with an overprotective Kara that with time, was getting on her nerves._

 _So, when she opened the door to the apartment, she didn't even change clothes. She plopped down on the couch and took off her high heels. She sent a text to Kara, to let her know she was home. It had become a usual thing as of lately to have Kara Luthor drop at the office to drag her home, so she could rest. She understood her wife's concern but it was starting to get overbearing._

 _She woke suddenly when she felt the floor shake and consequently, the couch. She opened her eyes and found a figure dressed in red and blue staring at her from the balcony. Even in her sleepy state, she wouldn't have mistaken him for Kara, she was considerate and didn't make much noise if she was sleeping, and she had a key, which she used frequently. Also, she didn't look at her as sternly as the man in her home did. The blue eyes turned cold as he stepped forward, and by the frown in his face, she could tell he wasn't happy to see her._

 _"What do you want, Clark?" She asked him, daring him to break the uncomfortable staring._

 _"I want you out of Kara's life" He ordered and she stood from the couch. Not even Superman himself was going to tell her how to live her own life._

 _"I'm sorry but I can't do that. Kara and I got married three years ago, a wedding you were not invited to." She crossed her arms, the protruding belly very visible in that posture._

 _"I think you are mistaken, Luthor." He spat her last name, as countless others had done in the past. "It was not a question, it was an order." And that was when air became a necessity, because she couldn't feel the floor below her feet. All she could feel was the hand encircling her throat, taking away all opportunities to breath. She knew that if Kara didn't come soon, she was going to die at the hands of the Man of Steel, the American symbol of Justice, because his moral system had rigged his reasoning. How ironic, she thought._

 _"Kara… will end… you" She managed to say between breaths, maintaining eye contact with him._

 _"By that time, you'll be dead, and so the unborn monster you're carrying" And she screamed like she had never done before, because she felt a hand on her belly. She felt his hand_ pressing _her unborn child into oblivion, trying to kill the life she and Kara had fought for, over the course of a year and a half._

 _That was the last thing she saw before darkness took her._

… _.._

 _Kara was helping Alex put together the shelf they had bought in IKEA, because according to Maggie, if a lesbian and a bisexual woman weren't able to put the thing together without looking at the instructions, they would have to reconsider their sexuality. It had come as a joke, but with Alex's competitive side showing, it had turned into a full-blown competition between the Danvers sisters and Maggie. But Maggie wasn't home, which gave them the advantage of time._

 _Kara was about to place the last shelf, when she heard it. And she was gone faster than a bullet, she had gone so fast, Alex was sure she had broken the sound barrier. It had been the worst sound Kara had ever heard, and she had heard and watched her planet explode to extinction. But nothing had prepared her for what she had heard. The agony and desperation clinging to the voice of the woman who held her world, was utterly terrifying and Kara knew that there was no going back._

 _She didn't think it through, she flew directly to him, to let her go. She didn't take into consideration that Kal-El was six feet tall and that he was holding Lena up to four feet above the floor, which subtracting Lena's height, gave her an approximately six feet of free fall. Adding the state of unconsciousness, she was in. So, Kara did what she could and with all her strength threw Superman out of her apartment, which gave her time to get Lena to the bed, where she could wait until Alex got there. She texted a single word to Alex and prayed that she saw it. She didn't have more time, Superman flew to where she was waiting and threw in the first punch. Kara ducked it and hit him with the heat vision, which he countered with his own. Using that as a distraction, he moved around until Kara was facing the bedroom, where he knew Lena was laying and let go of his heat vision, causing hers to demolish whatever was in front of her._

 _That was the turning point for her. She used her x-ray vision to check if she was alright. She sighed in relief when she found out that Lena, who had regained consciousness had moved to the only place where she was safe. To the corner of the room. She had taken the security box from under the bed and had laid the green crystals far enough so that the baby wouldn't be hurt, but close enough so that neither of them could be near. Kal-El tried to use his heat vision against her, but Kara elbowed him, causing him to miss and hit the bed, which didn't make it._

 _By that time, Kara could hear the rapid breathing her wife was exhibiting, and she knew that if she didn't get Kal-El out of the house, they could lose their baby and Lena her life. And the prospect of losing everything didn't appeal to Kara. So, she punched him time and time again, until she was sure he could not move and with all her might, and one last look at the woman clutching her belly, took the Man of Steel by the neck and threw him to the outskirts of the city, following him closely._

… _.._

 _It was a sight to see, really. The most powerful beings of Earth fighting for their lives against each other. The last two remaining people of a long-lost culture trying to exterminate it. It did made for one hell of a breaking news, and Snapper Carr couldn't reach the blonde reporter who was in charge of all Supergirl latest news. James Olsen, for once in a long time, decided to stand down, and instead of joining the fight, put on the Guardian suit and went to make sure every person in the vicinity was safe and secured. Winn, stopped eating his donut once the fight was broadcasted in the large monitors of the DEO. He scurried to let J'onn know that he could count on him for whatever he could, at what J'onn answered with a nod of his head. It wasn't long before a very angry Alex made her way inside, not wasting any time in changing clothes, and placed her intercom in her ear, trying to get to her little sister._

 _Nobody questioned Winn when he went to make a fresh pot of coffee._

… _.._

 _She had been kicking him for over two minutes, not giving him time to recover between hit._

 _"Ewuhsh-u khap rrup!" She punched him again, not caring if he understood what she was saying._

 _She kept screaming at him in kryptonese until she switched to English to make sure he was listening._

 _"How could you?" She took him by the neck and tried to choke him, but he broke her grip and managed to kick her down. "I will end you, Kal-El. Ewuhsh-u khap rrup!" She said once again._

 _"You won't Kara. And you know why? Because that woman you call wife, is a monster! A :Dokhahsh!" He received heat vision as an answer to that comment._

 _Kara stepped forward and tried to punch him in the side, but he enveloped her fist around his and twisted her arm, so his arm was around her neck, depriving her of any chance to breathe. She took in a breath of air and slammed her head against his, breaking his nose in the process._

 _"You are dead to me, Kal-El! You had no right to touch her, nor were you invited in" She avoided his punch, but wasn't so lucky when he yanked her hair and brought her to her knees._

 _"You are a disgrace to the House of El! Did you honestly think that Zor-El and Alura would be proud of you? No, Kara. You married the woman whose family swore to bring us down!" He was red by that point, trying to get his cousin to see reason. "And having her carry the next heir of Krypton?" He kicked her in the face, smashing her body against the nearest building._

 _"You're wrong Kal! Krypton is dead, dhehraogh. There's no Krypton. And don't even try to bring up my parents, you didn't know them, they died to save you, to make sure you and I were safe. You don't know a thing about Krypton, you don't even speak our language! Just some words in between verbs. You didn't see our planet explode, everything I had been raised to love shatter. I did, Kal. I see my planet die every single day and the only thing that keeps me going is my family, and whether you like it or not, Lena's my family. KHUHP I W ZEHDH!" She had gotten enough of Kal-El, she was decided to end him, once and for all._

… _._

Maggie held true to her word and stayed with Lena until the very moment she was rushed to the ER. She had been handed back her jacket once they had covered Lena with a much more appropriate blanket. And she couldn't help but stare at the piece of clothing she had cherished throughout the years.

Because it wasn't just a jacket. It was the very same jacket she had been wearing since her late Captain had given it to her. The same one she had found countless times in Alex's side of the closet. She had used that jacket to cover the lost kids who were left to their care, the devastated widows sobbing their way to a light interrogation. And in that moment, with the jacket sporting a bit of blood, she wasn't sure if she was going to wash it or throw it away.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Winn came running and literally crashed into her without any warning. She hugged him back, their tears soaking each other's shirts. She knew she could confide in Winn, it had been a long time since he first saw her crying after Alex had been badly hurt in a battle. It had been him the one who confronted her parents before she got word of their whereabouts, and it had been him the one who had been able to calm her down when her father had stepped into her life and made a mess once again. She had come to see him as a brother, someone who cared about her and didn't have any alter motives than just being there.

"How was she?" She sniffed and blew her nose with the tissue handed to her.

"She was stable. She went into shock after Clark tried to kill the baby. She's being checked out right now." She went to the waiting room and sat down. "How's Kara?"

"She's lost it." That was all she could handle at the moment. She couldn't imagine how Alex was feeling, seeing her sister trying to kill the last member of the long-lost planet.

James arrived shortly after.

… **.**

Clark didn't know how they ended up in the Fortress of Solitude, but he didn't like it. He wasn't too keen on knowing that Kara had access to crystal that could pierce his skin and end his life. But he kept on defending himself, blocking her punches, kicking her back, trying to break her. And she did it all back, and they both knew she was stronger than him, and that as driven as she was at the moment, it wouldn't be long until she would have him on his knees.

He did manage to keep up with her for far more time that she had initially thought, always trying to be one step ahead of her. But as his body slammed one of the columns down, he knew. He knew it was over. Yet, his mind had not been changed. She walked up to him, saw him looking her in the eyes, and glancing at the broken pieces of crystal on the floor. One caught her eye, it was sharp and thin. It would pierce his skin and tear his heart, she just needed to bring herself to actually do it.

She remembered all those evenings with her cousin, laying on the roof of the Danvers' house staring at the stars, she teaching him the exact location her home had once been. She recalled the times she had confessed her feelings for her crushes through the years, her doubts when she came out as Supergirl, his words of wisdom after being in Earth far more time than her.

Yet, other moments came into her mind as well. And she remembered as clear as day the suspicious glances he had given Lena, the numerous talks she had had to sit through, listening why exactly he didn't approve of her friendship with the youngest Luthor. She remembered all the side comments anytime the name Lena had appeared in conversations, the accusing words of a man scared of the only thing that could kill him. She recalled the time she had dropped the bomb, telling him that she and Lena were happily dating, and she had thanked Lois for being there, for keeping him at bay. For reasoning with him, to talk rather than fight. But it only had helped to a point, because in that moment there was no Lois who had stopped him.

And the last thing she heard in her mind, the one sound that had been replying in her mind, was the only thing she heard as the Man of Steel let out an agonizing scream. The only thing she could think of as she watched the light vanish from his eyes, as he let out his last breath. And she sunk to her knees, instantly dropping the bloodied crystal to the floor. And cried for her cousin, for the caring and loving being he once had been. She cried for Lois too. For the woman who had seen her grow into the woman she was, and the woman who would never forgive her.

"Ehrosh :bem, Kal-El. Krym-u rrup Rao." She closed her eyes and let her head fall, Lena's scream following her as the darkness took her.

… **.**

"Alex?" She watched as Winn got up from the chair and ran down the hallway.

She waited patiently for him to come back, to tell them what had happened, how it had ended. She woke James up and pointed at the hallway Winn had disappeared to, letting her head rest on his shoulder, she took his hand and held tight.

"Winn, what happened? Is Kara alright?" James got up from the chair and moved closer to the younger man.

"Superman's dead." He handed her the phone, and looked at James Olsen, Clark Kent's best friend. "I'm so sorry, James" And James found himself sobbing, wrapped tightly in Winn's arms.

"Alex? Is it true?" She asked.

"I was the one who placed the kryptonite cuffs on her, Maggie. She stabbed him in the heart." She let the words sink in, she tried to stifle a sob.

"Where are you?"

"No, you stay there with Lena. Make sure she and the baby are alright, I'll take care of my sister." There she was, Agent Danvers controlling the situation.

"Alex, I'm sorry it came down like this." She didn't know what she was referring to, Alex had lost a member of her family, but her sister was going to face justice.

"I love you, Maggie"

"I love you too"

Someone tuned on the TV and they couldn't keep away from seeing their friend.

 _"Superman was killed a few hours ago. He was found in an unknown location, stabbed in the heart by a piece of kryptonite. The person accountable for this heinous act is no other than Supergirl. According to our sources, they had been fighting over National City hours prior to his death."_ They showed some footage of the two Kryptonians fighting in the sky, Kara throwing Clark to a building, kicking him when he fell to the floor. _"In the next couple days will know what will happen to Supergirl, meanwhile she will be kept under surveillance in a federal prison. What is clear at the moment is that today, the United States of America had lost two heroes."_

"Family of Lena Luthor?" A doctor came in, glancing at the TV.

"That's us." James called out, and the doctor nodded. "How is she? Is she alright? And the baby?"

"Mrs. Luthor's fine. We managed to stable her condition, but we had to deliver the baby before it was too late." She looked at them. "He's healthy for a seven-month premature baby, and will need to stay in the hospital for a few weeks so we can monitor his progression. Mrs. Luthor will probably stay asleep as long as the meds work, so that would be three hours from now." She smiled as she saw them relax. "Do you want to meet him?" She asked kindly.

"No, not until his parents has" Winn made the decision.

"Okay, you can go and see her, but one at a time" She nodded and left.

"Winn, would you mind staying? I gotta go and make sure everyone in the city's safe and Maggie needs to go to Alex" Winn nodded and left them go, making his way to the room Lena was resting in.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do we do, J'onn?" Alex crossed her arms and looked at him, waiting for guidance.

… **..**

 _She had been the first one to find her, Supergirl, unconscious and a dead Superman next to her. She took the bloodied crystal and placed them in a bag. Alex was giving the coordinates to other agents when she heard Kara mumbled something. She crouched down and shook her sister awake._

 _"Alex?" Her voice small, showing as much vulnerability as the Girl of Steel was capable of. "Is Lena okay? Is the baby okay?"_

 _"They're both okay, Kara." She left the part of him arriving early, and she knew as a fact, that Kara knew she was lying by the way her heartbeat sped up._

 _"What is it Alex?" She asked more confident while standing up._

 _"Not now, Kara" Kara recognized that voice. Alex only talked to her in that voice in a handful situations, when she had abused her powers without wearing the cape and Alex had to cover it up, or when Alex was so tired of everything that decided to delay her duties for later. "J'onn, I need an extraction team to get Superman's body, I'm taking Supergirl with me" She informed through the intercom, and placed the green lighted cuffs on the blonde's wrists._

 _She heard a grunt in response as she carried her around to the van waiting at the exit. They didn't talk on their way to the DEO, neither one of them found it necessary when there were other things to do, other people to worry about._

 _Kara had lost count of the times she had arrived in the DEO, either as Supergirl or as Kara Danvers, but none of those times had been like it was then. She looked around at the agents, registered their angered glances and cold stares, but she kept her head up high for everyone to see. She was shoved in the same cell she remembered her aunt Astra had been in, after discovering she had killed countless kryptonians. And there she was, with the same crime weighing her down. She then understood the logic behind Astra's actions, she had been protecting her family, after all. And so, had she._

 _But it worried her, what was going to come next. She knew for certain she was never going to be Supergirl again, no one in their right mind would trust her with her life as they had been doing for years. And she knew she would have to explain her actions, but to whom, she did not know. Nor she cared. Because after all, Kal-El was not human, and therefore, his murder would not be ruled by Earth's standard, and she was the only one who would know how to punish this crime._

 _She thought of Lois. How was she going to tell her? How was she going to look at her in the eyes and whispered her condolences when she had been the cause of her pain? Yet, when she thought of Lena and their child, nothing else mattered. Everything faded away and she no longer cared she had been kept in a cage by her sister, she did not care about anyone else's pain. He had threatened and hurt her family, and Kara Zor-El, would always defend her family. To death if necessary._

 _She saw J'onn stepped into the room, in his true form._

 _"If you're here to tell me I should be ashamed of my actions, I'm not" She declared._

 _"I'm not one to judge anyone's actions, Kara. I'm just here as support." She looked at the floor, focusing her gaze on her boots. "How are you, Kara?"_

 _"I want to see Lena" She let out a breath and looked at him in the eyes for the first time since he stepped into the room._

 _"Congratulations are in order, then." And she smiled for the first time since she heard the scream that started all._

 _"What?" She was beyond herself and as fast as she could, she rushed to the door of the cell. The cuffs maintaining her wrist together, keeping her from doing anything._

 _"You're a mother, Kara Zor-El." He smiled back at her, and sensing her worries, rushed to assure her. "He's fine, he had to be delivered early as to not endanger his life, Lena's alright too, knocked out from the meds. But fine."_

 _"Can I see them? Please, I need to make sure they're okay." She begged him, implored him._

… **.**

Kara had entered the hospital room in her normal clothes, they wouldn't let Supergirl in after they heard the news. She looked back to the two DEO agents posing as feds, and cursed J'onn. She understood he wwas doing his job, that he was answering to the President's wishes, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed at his actions. She jumped when she heard her wife stirring, and looked back at the woman on the bed. She was paler than normal, her head resting on the numerous pillows that had been arranged, her hair messy and her eyes wandering, heavy due to the drugs.

"Hey, Lee" She sat down and smiled at the woman. Took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "How are you, have you seen him?"

"I'm alright now that I know you're safe. What happened to Clark?" It wasn't a secret that Lena didn't stand Clark, and much to Kara's disappointment, it was mutual.

"He will never hurt you again, Lena. I made sure of that" She looked at their joined hands and when she looked up to the familiar green eyes, she saw how the meaning of her words dawned on her wife.

"Kara, is he…?" The superhero nodded and for the first time since she exited the Fortress of Solitude allowed herself to cry in front of someone. "Oh, darling. I'm so sorry" She enveloped her wife in a hug, the blonde getting into the tiny bed to be able to reciprocate it.

"It needed to be done, Lena." She said once her sobbing had gone down to hiccups. "There was no way of knowing if he would try again. And I'll always put your lives above anyone else's even Alex's or mine."

"Have you seen him?" Lena inquired and Kara shook her head. It didn't feel right to her to meet their son before Lena, who had been unconscious throughout the whole delivery.

"Can you bring me a wheelchair, I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to stand on my feet"

"I think Winn took care of that for you. He's been here since you got out of surgery" She informed the CEO, dropping to the floor to extract the wheelchair from its hidden spot in the corner of the room.

"Then, I'm ready when you are" Kara took Lena in her arms and gently levelled her down to the chair.

They were met by a nurse who showed them the way to the ICU, where they would find their child. Kara was wheeling Lena, who started shifting in the chair as they approached the door. She looked back at the blonde, who stopped. The nurse long gone.

"What is it?" Kara took Lena to the side of the hallway and kneeled in front of her.

"I just…I don't know how to care for a baby, Kara. I'm his mother and already freaking out."

Kara knew it had been there all along. The doubts, the uncertainties, the fact that Lena didn't have a great role model growing up. She had voiced them once, she had been three months into the pregnancy and had managed to find a little bit of solitude at home, while Kara was off chasing criminals. She had remembered what her mother had once told her about being a mother, that she had to do everything to make sure her children were alright. But she also knew that by "children" she meant Lex, the golden boy, the apple of her mother's eye, while she was just an extra mouth to feed, to clothe and to take care of.

"Lena, baby. Listen to me. Our son is going to love you from the moment he lays eyes on you, just like I did. He's going to need you as much as he's going to need me and you need to know that I'll be there the whole time, making sure everything's fine. And if we have any problems, we'll figure it out together, as a family. El mayarah, Lena"

"Ukiem khap rrip, Kara" Lena declared in Kryptonese.

"Tá grá agam duit freisin" Kara answered in Irish.

And as she began wheeling again, Lena turned her head. "So, how many languages is he going to speak before he turns ten?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"I don't know, we are both awesome at languages, so I don't think it would be a problem." She smiled and placed her hand on Lena's shoulder, entering the ICU.

…

Maggie and James made their way to the DEO, already noticing the way some agents were looking at them. They didn't find Alex nor J'onn on site, and the agents who were hanging around, didn't seem to be giving them the directions any time soon, so they went searching. They heard all the grunted whispers, all the confessions, even the bets some agents had placed during the battle. It made them sick. Kara and Clark had been fighting for their life and these agents had been betting in who would murder who.

They found them in the surveillance room, Alex with tears in her eyes and J'onn arms crossed staring at the screen. They had infiltrated the hospital security system, Winn's doing, and they had all the surveillance footage showing. There was Lena's room, and the ICU. Maggie managed to spot Lena and Kara in the hallway, the latter kneeling in front of the other woman.

"Alex" She called out for her partner who ran to her, once she recognized the voice.

"She killed him, Mags. There was nothing we could do to save him." She was sobbing on her shoulder.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else, then?" She looked at J'onn, who nodded his approval and left the two men in the room.

They entered the training room, and sat down on the benches near the wall.

"I don't know what to do?" Alex confessed. "All my life I've been looking out for her, but now I don't know what to do"

"Alex babe. You're too hard on yourself"

"When she was in high school, there was this girl, Belinda. She was mean to her and more than one time I shoved her in the lockers to tell her off. She made fun of Kara, who at that time, was struggling to get accustomed to another planet. She had just lost her world and Belinda-the-bully wouldn't leave her alone."

"Wait, you guys called her Belinda-the-bully?" Maggie asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Kara named her that. Well, after I shoved her in the lockers, she went off and told everyone I had a crush on Matt, a guy from my Algebra class that drove all the girls crazy. And when Kara found out what had happened, she went nuts and made me promise to never do that again, but I told her that as her older sister, it was my job to take care of her. And from then on, I just did it. It became a part of my life that I knew I had to do, and now… Well, I don't know what to do. She has killed Clark, she's not thinking clearly right now, Lena was threatened and their kid arrived earlier than expected. But once she's had time to think, she's going to break down. Kara's capable of multiple things but killing is not one of them."

"But Alex, she did kill Clark Kent. And there will be a lot of people who won't be happy about it, and will push for a trial"

"She's not human. They can't judge her." Alex defended her sister.

"Well, what about the immigrants? They're not from here, but they are judged by our laws. I don't think Kara will be able to get out of this one" She was concerned about her wife, it was the first time that there could be a chance of Kara ending up in jail, right after seeing her firstborn.

"No, I'll make sure she never ends up behind bars. I swear to you both that I'll keep my family safe." Alex leaned into Maggie, kissing her. She let her hand wander to Maggie's stomach where their baby was growing.

"When are we going to tell them the process worked?" Maggie wiped her wife's tears away, covering Alex's hands with hers.

"Once this whole thing is handled, then we'll throw a party to let them all know" She smiled, getting herself together and exiting the room. Maggie following closely behind her.

…

The first moment they saw him, they were utterly and deeply in love with him. Their baby, who had arrived ahead of time, worrying them to no end, and who with only his eyes could take their breath away. His green eyes wide open were the same color as Lena, and the few blonde hairs on his head made his mothers swoon.

"Oh, Rao. He's perfect" Kara exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks.

"He certainly is, darling. And he doesn't have a name yet" Lena added, smiling as the baby sneezed.

"How about Alexander? After Lex and Alex." Kara suggested.

"Alexander Winslow, if we are doing a sibling tribute." She nodded.

"Alexander Winslow Luthor it is, then." Kara lifted Lena from the chair and sat down herself, letting Lena sit on her lap, so they could see their son.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Lena broke the silence.

"Only a couple of million times" She smiled as her wife kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, Kara Zor-El."

"I love you too, Lena Zor-El" Kara grinned like an idiot when she looked back to the baby in the incubator. "Lena, I need to know you will be safe, if I'm sent away" Kara looked at Lena to see if she was listening. "There is a high chance that they will find me guilty of murder, and I can't reveal my identity to them" She added. The reason behind her logic clear as day. "There's also the fact that even if I'm not sent away, I won't be able to live in National City. People might recognize me" She added as an afterthought.

"Then, we'll move to another city, we'll go to another country if it's necessary. I married you, Kara. I married the CatCo reporter who went by Kara Danvers, I married the last daughter of Krypton, the last daughter of the House of El, and I also married Supergirl or the Girl of Steel. I married you, and I stand by what I said that day. I'll stand by your side even if everything disappears, even if we're forgotten-"

"And the world falls upon our feet." Kara ended the vows Lena had shared with her years ago.

"Even if it means raising our son in Paris or a village in Germany. Even if I must give my company to someone else, I'll do it." Lena adamantly addressed. "You will not be alone when you face justice, I'll be beside you all the way, keeping you safe."

"I know. I never doubted you." Kara muttered, her words muffled by her wife's shoulder. "We'll make it, Lena. And once we're done, we'll spend our days worrying about Andy" She glanced at their son, who was long asleep.

"Andy?" Lena inquired.

"We're not going to call him Alex or Lex. It would be too confusing, and I'm sure Eliza would have a stroke if she heard someone called her grandchild Lex Luthor. So I took the Ander from Alexander." She concluded, asking for approval in a way only Kara Luthor did.

Lena let out a soft laugh. Leave it to her wife to find a way to make her laugh in that situation. "Well, I guess we'll have to ask him once he wakes up again and starts asking for his Mommy"

… **..**

Samantha Brooke was one of the best attorneys in the States, she had graduated top of her class, and had managed to stay afloat when her colleagues were struggling. She had represented dangerous people who had committed heinous crimes against humanity, she even got offered to defend the Joker. She also knew how to take care of herself when it came to people asking for favors or trying to hire her, which usually ended up with her being kidnapped, taken into a van, made to sworn secrecy on her client's secret identity and therefore, not being able to rant about her cases to Jason.

What she hadn't expected was for the DEO, to reach her. And being a secret federal organization, they had a hand-on approach. The two women had taken her to an interrogation room, where she felt so intimidated, that they had to move it outside. So, there she was, in a cafeteria, talking with a federal agent and a cop (she still had to figure out what did she had to do with her current case) about how to defend Supergirl in her upcoming trial.

"Well, Agent Danvers, there isn't much to do if I don't have all the information." She looked pointedly at said agent who sighed and looked at her untouched coffee.

"I can't give you that information without confirming it with Supergirl. And even then, it wouldn't leave you anywhere" She added.

She sighed, and looked at the files in front of her. They were a copy of the confidential files the President had on her desk, which made her question the legality of the meeting. They described the fight between Superman and Supergirl, the damages done to the city, the number of people injured and killed due to the destructive pattern of the fight, there were a handful of witnesses' account of the case, and the official account of the DEO, signed by Director Hank Henshaw.

"What is your relation to Supergirl?"

"If you want all your questions answered you have to agree to take the case." Maggie deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, who are you? Last I knew the feds didn't work with cops."

"I work at the Science Division" She showed her the badge.

"And were you appointed this case? Or are you just here because of her?" She pointed at the other woman.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex inquired.

The attorney sighed and looked at both women. "I didn't mean to offend you, but you're pretty obvious, plus the matching wedding bands give you away" She threw a pointed look their way. "Look, here's the thing; if you want me to defend Supergirl on court, you have to give me all the information. I need to know why she did what she did, who was in danger, and if she knows that her planet's law is useless here." She stared at them, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to arrange a meeting with Supergirl and if she's up to it, she might give you the information you seek."

"I think we have a deal, Agent." She smiled and got up from her seat, extended her hand for both women to shake and left. "You know where to find me. Text me the details, and I'll be there." And she was gone.

Alex let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and looked at Maggie who wasn't better off. She leaned on her shoulder, and stood there, drinking in the moment.

"Kara?" Alex answered the phone as soon as it started ringing.

"Alex, would you guys like to meet your nephew?" She sounded happy, elated even. Alex knew that it was because if the arrival of their baby, and that as soon as they got into a routine and Kara was taken to court, it was going to be over.

"We'll be there in 20." Maggie answered for her, gathering their stuff and urging Alex out of her seat.

…

"Madame President" J'onn addressed the woman at the other side of the screen.

"Director" She cordially extended her greetings.

"I don't think taking Supergirl to court will solve anything." He defended his position. "She's an alien who by the law of her home planet was doing good"

"It may have been legal in Krypton, but you keep forgetting that Krypton is no longer, and the other person with enough knowledge about their legal system is the person she murdered." She took a sip of water and continued with her explanation. "She's an alien and we both know they are entitled to the same rights as we do, and as such, Superman's murder must face justice"

"She's a Goddess. You cannot bring Supergirl to court because she killed Superman. He threatened her family, Madame President. And besides, she has more than enough resources to scape justice and hide." He counteracted.

"Perhaps. But as you mentioned earlier, she also has a family who is not going to be able to follow her around at the pace she would mark."

"Still, my point still stands. She's not a human being and therefore, she shouldn't be judged as such."

"Olivia Marsdin warned me about this possible outcome. You must not let your personal relationship with Supergirl cloud your judgement." She informed him. "What I see, is a murder with multiple witnesses and a murderer who must and will face justice with the same rights as you and me. You, out of all people must understand this, Martian."

"How do you judge a God?" He asked her.

"That is not my concern, but the judge's." She simply answered.

"Madame President, Supergirl has done nothing but help the city since she came out. She saved us from an invasion and from multiple threats."

"Need I remind you the one who ended the invasion before it was too late was none other than Lena Luthor. And what about Superman? He was seen as a God, too. Are you going to let loose his killer?" She took another sip of water. "And what about Clark Kent? He's dead too, and he was a citizen of this country under the eyes of our laws."

"Clark Kent threatened Lena Luthor and her unborn baby. She was taken to the hospital so the baby could be delivered in time." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to come up with the winning argument. "He threatened her wife and unborn child, isn't that self-defense?" J'onn pressed.

"What will happen to Martha Kent? Or Lois Lane? Who will take care of Clark Kent's funeral?" She fought back.

"He knew what he was doing, Madame President. He knew that she was expected to kill him. He knew that even before breaking into their home, and still he didn't stop there."

"Alright, Director. I will take this new information into consideration. But as of now, Supergirl has been declared a criminal and therefore, she has 24 hours to turn herself in. If she doesn't abide by this order, a more offensive strategy will be taken into action." She saw him nod. "I expect you to follow your orders, Director. If not, you and your direct team will be actively harboring a criminal and thus, declared as such" The call ended.

He picked up his intercom, and with great hesitance, made the call.

"Agent Danvers, you have 24 hours to get Supergirl to surrender. If by then, she's not cooperating, further action will be taken"

"Roger that, sir." Was heard, followed by the coos of a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex, Maggie. This is your nephew Alexander Winslow Luthor, after Lex, Winn and you" Lena introduced the hypnotizing baby boy.

"Does he have a kryptonian name, Kara?" Alex asked, holding the baby tight to her chest, Maggie looking over her shoulder.

"Zor-El II, proud descendent of the House of El, of Krypton." Kara smiled, leaning on the bed her wife was resting on.

The nurse came in to check on son and mother. Andy had progressed at an astonishing pace and had surpassed the doctor's expectations. Lena had made J'onn bring one of the DEO's doctors, who had been rather hesitant on treating the baby due to his parentage and the circumstances that surrounded the superhero. It had been a matter of hours for Andy to be brought to his mothers in the same room.

"And are you breastfeeding him?" Maggie asked.

"I know what you're thinking Sawyer, and he takes after Kara in that aspect. My nipple's so sore I can't feel it." She complained, looking at her wife who blushed.

"Alex, pass him over. I want to hold Tiny Luthor" Maggie smiled broadly once Andy opened his eyes after waking up from his temporary nap.

"Kara, I need you to come with me a minute. There's something you need to know." She excused herself and left Maggie with Lena and Andy, while she waited for her sister.

"Alex, what is it?"

"The President has declared Supergirl a criminal. You have to turn yourself in in less than a day. If you don't, she'll take a more extreme measure."

"What do you mean by extreme, Alex?"

"It means, that if you don't turn yourself in, J'onn, Winn and I will be accomplices and judged as such"

"So, if I don't turn myself in, you will be sent to prison for Kal's death." Alex nodded as a response.

"Let me say goodbye to my family and we'll be on our way. I'm not letting you guys rot in prison for something I did." She went back to the room, Alex on her heels. "Lee, I have to go, the president's asking for me. I'll be back before you know it."

"Wait, what's going on, Alex?" Lena sat up, getting Alex's full attention.

"The President herself has issued a detention against Supergirl for the murder of Superman. There will be a trial, and Kara's expected to be under surveillance. I'm afraid, she doesn't trust you anymore."

"I'll call Jess. She's find the best lawyer to defend you"

"Lee, I don't need a lawyer. And besides, is going to cost a fortune."

"Kara, you're my family and my home. I'll even sell L-Corp if it means you're not going away to jail." Lena was getting frustrated, and Alex and Maggie noticed.

"Hey, we'll be out here waiting for you, Kara." Alex looked at Maggie who grudgingly handed the baby over to his brunette mother and exited the room.

"I can't believe you though you could go to trial without a lawyer." Lena held Andy to her chest.

"Well, I didn't want to be a burden, Andy's already here and whether we like it or not, we both know you have a lot in your plate right now, and I-"

"I? and what about you?" Lena asked, suddenly mad at the blonde. "Were you planning on leaving him? Because if you go to trial without any sense of legal coverage, you will rot in prison, Kara. And I'm not raising _our_ son alone, not in a million years."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. You just had a C-section so they could deliver him, without you dying. You could've died, Lena, and I wasn't there."

"Wait a minute, are you blaming yourself for this situation?" Lena almost laughed at her wife's logic "Kara, you're not the reason he came here early, it was Kal's. And I don't blame you for not being here while I was in the ER."

"Lena, you could've died, and I wasn't here! What if you had died and I didn't say goodbye or told you how much I love you?" Kara raised her voice. "Of course, I blame myself, if I had arrived a bit earlier, you wouldn't have gone to the ER in the first place. Because I couldn't go faster" She sniffed after her speech.

"Kara, darling." Lena handed her Andy and made space for her to lay with her. "You _broke_ the sound barrier, you defied Earth's gravity to get to us. How could I blame you for that?" She wrapped her arms around the superhero's shoulder and held her tight.

"But you had Andy alone, Lena. In the first hours of his life I wasn't here. I wasn't there when he took a breath for the first time, when he opened his eyes or cried. And that makes me a bad mother. I don't deserve him or you, for that matter" She confessed.

"Kara Luthor, you listen to me. You are the best mother Andy could ask for, and what if you weren't there for the first hours of his life, you'll be there for the rest of his firsts." Lena waited for Kara to say something, but the blonde had too many thoughts on her mind. "And I wasn't alone. Maggie, James and Winn were there with me. Winn even stayed until you came" She tightened her hold on the blonde.

"I should be going, Lee." She looked at her wife, and then at her son. "Alex and Maggie are waiting outside"

"They're not. They're probably in the cafeteria by now. There's no need to rush" Lena looked at her son and then at his mother. "Ukiem khap rrip" Lena whispered in kryptonese.

"Tá grá agam duit freisin" Responded Kara in Irish.

… **.**

It had been three hours since Kara had again been locked up in that cell. Alex had been the one to get her to surrender, but she had been adamant on keeping her in the DEO, instead of the federal prison made with small pieces of kryptonite the President had suggested. The only thing was that she was not allowed any visitors, but the agents who brought her the food.

Alex cursed under her breath, she didn't want to stress J'onn, but they had a lawyer ready to take their case, and Lena was adamant on paying whatever the lawyer demanded. She debated whether or not to tell J'onn, who had been talking with the President, and a couple of judges and lawyers that could give him a hand. She knew they were working under pressure, the 24 hours were bringing to an end and nobody knew what was going to happen.

That was the main problem they were facing. Alex could tell how every single one of their cases had ended, but this one, wasn't that clear. There was the fact that nobody was 100% sure they could judge Kara. She had gone to Twitter to see what the people were thinking about the upcoming trial and she hadn't been surprise at the people's urgent want for justice. It was true that Kara wasn't human, but she did live in the same country as all of them. There were other people who defended Supergirl, saying she was a Goddess, and therefore, no man could judge a God. But then again, there were people who pointed out the fact that all Superheroes had secret identities and Supergirl's wasn't a Goddess.

She went to the meeting room after J'onn shut the TV. She sat down next to him, their hands finding each other's on the big and empty table. She knew they were working with a deadline and he was aware of it. Hell, he had been the one to agree to the deal that had them worrying to no end about one of their own agents.

"What did they say, J'onn?" She inquired, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"At the moment, they're pushing for a trial. But they know it won't get them anywhere. There are a lot of different opinions and there's also the fact that they could put Clark and Kara's identities at risk."

"There's a catch, somewhere" Alex pointed out. He looked at her and then back to the screen.

"I think so. But I read their minds and there was nothing. Or at least nothing that seemed worthy to me."

They were interrupted by a knock on the opened door. Maggie making her way to the room, her hand laying on her wife's shoulder.

"Any news?" The detective asked.

"Nope" Alex asked back.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not at the moment, Mags. We're thinking" Alex reasoned.

"Boss, Lois Lane is asking to meet with Supergirl." Agent Vasquez informed them.

"Supergirl's not allowed to receive visitors" J'onn stood up, Alex and Maggie following behind.

"That's what we tried to tell her, but she's rather adamant on seeing her." She looked back when Alex and Maggie stepped forward, Lois Lane approaching them.

Lois Lane had been in Alex's life since Clark introduced her to the Danvers in one of the numerous family get togethers they had done over the years. And Alex had admired her, she had felt Lois got her. Lois was the only person in her youth who had understood what it meant to love someone from another planet. She had looked up to that woman, she had been impatient when they told her she was coming for dinner. But in that moment, she didn't want to see her, and least of all, she didn't want her advice.

Maggie saw it coming before Alex did, and as Lois Lane held up her hand to slap Alex, Maggie took her arm before the hit.

"Don't even think about it." She warned, her voice cold and stern.

"Where is she, Alex?" Lois shook her hand free from Maggie's grasp and looked at the Detective threateningly.

"She's in a cell" Alex did what she had been taught to do all her life. Defend her little sister.

"I know what you're trying to do here, Alex. And it's not going to work, I need to speak with her." She begged the woman, who she once had considered a sister.

She considered letting Lois see Kara. The woman would cause a scene once she saw the blonde, locked away like some animal, and she didn't like the idea of her sister being insulted with no way to defend herself. Plus, there was the fact that the president had made herself very clear concerning Kara's regulations for visitors. But Lois did have a valid reason to see her, Kara had killed her husband and if the tables were reversed, Lena would go to see Clark. So, knowing she would regret her decision later, she acceded to let her see the superhero.

"I'll lead you to her." Before she entered the room, she made Lois sign some forms, while she warned Kara of her presence.

"She wants to see you, Kara" Shee announced as they both heard the door open and then shut close.

"Lois" She uttered as a greeting.

The woman before her wasn't the one she had spent evenings with, playing all sorts of table games, nor the one who had helped her study for her finals, or the one who had invited her to her first legal drink even if it didn't do a thing for her. The woman in front of her was a woman so devastated that she needed help to maintain herself upright. Lois Lane, the intrepid and courageous reported from the Daily Planet was no longer. And she shuddered to think, that if things had gone differently, that would be Lena instead of Lois.

"How could you? Who gave you the right to take his life?"

"Nahvuht-rrip zha" She answered in kryptonese. "You don't understand, Lois" She called out.

"There's nothing to understand here, you killed him. You are a murderer, Kara. And you will live with that guilt for the rest of your life"

"I'm not a killer"

"You killed him, Kara. There's no way around it."

"Only Rao can judge me now. And according to the law of Krypton, what I did, what _he_ made me do, is not a crime"

"You are on Earth now. Have been for the last twenty years and you will be judged by our law. Whether you want it or not" She had stepped up to the hero, trying to provoke an answer from her. "You are going to be sentenced for life, and you are going to spend your whole life there." She sneered and turned to leave.

"He threatened Lena, Lois. They had to deliver Alexander before it was too late."

"You named your child, the last son of Krypton after the monster who tried to kill him? Are you insane, too?" She went back to look at the blonde in the eyes, trying to decipher if it had been a joke due to the sudden change in character.

"He was her brother. We decided to name them after Lex and Alex" Kara stood her ground.

"He was right, she corrupted you to be like them. I don't recognize you anymore, Kara." Lois looked at her one last time and made her way to the door.

"Endangering someone's family is punished by law. He choked her and he knew exactly what he was doing, he knew he was going to be killed for it, and yet, he did it. So, tell me, Lois. Who is the monster here? Because if I hadn't stepped in, in the moment I did, they would have died. And I swear by the House of El, that I would have hunted him to the confines of any galaxy to make sure he died at my hands. Just as I'd expect him to do, if I were to lay a hand on you." She saw how she faltered, how she waited for her to finish her speech. "I'm not sorry for defending my family, or for carrying out what was expected of me by my law."

"And that's what you're going with? Self-defense?" Lois knew she was pushing, and that she was pushing against someone who could break her in half, but she no longer cared.

"What did you expect? To let him hurt Lena? To let him kill Alexander before he had a chance at life? I'm sorry for what happened, but I'm not sorry for defending my family."

"I guess I expected more of you, Kara Zor-El. But I guess, the Luthors do poison those who surround them." She sneered, the famous name leaving her mouth with a sick sense of disgust.

"You better take that back, Lois" Her tone aggressive and cold. Leaving no place for hesitance.

There it was. What she had been hoping to hear since she saw the big fight between her husband and his cousin. The breaking point of Kara Zor-El, the breaking point of Kara Luthor. She knew the happy and chirpy blonde was capable of violent and cruel acts, she had known since she saw the fight. She somehow sensed the blonde had snapped, that the secret had come out, yet she had waited for the blonde to embrace her true nature, to embrace the monster she had become. She grinned at her victory, she smiled to the fact that Lois Lane, a reporter, had broken through Supergirl's thick walls. And she was laid bare before her.

"There it is. The Luthor in you speaking. What are you going to do? Throw me off a building and wait for him to save me? Just like your brother-in-law did?" She proposed. "Or are you more like your mommy-in-law? Acting in the shadows, pulling the strings?"

"I'm no better than he is" The hero defied her to continue.

"Was. He was." She pinched the bridge of her nose and took in a good breath of air. "He is no longer with us, Kara. And it seems like you have forgotten that. It looks like you just decided to erase him from your memory. You failed, Kara. You failed your parents and your people. You are not worthy of wearing that S on your chest. The almighty House of El has ended with your actions"

"He _betrayed m_ e. He betrayed his own family, he threatened another member of the House of El. He was the first to dishonor their memory" She reasoned.

"She's not part of the House of El, Kara. Can't you see that? The only thing she did to deserve anything from you was being in the right place at the right time." She addressed. "She's a Luthor. She's just like them, just like you"

"Goodbye, Lois." The blonde ended their conversation abruptly.

She had taken enough of it. There was no way she could step in the room and badmouth her wife, insult her just because. And that was what hurt Kara the most, that Lois though herself capable of getting to her head, getting to the people she cared about without considering the consequences.

"Just so you know, there are only two of you left. The law you're talking about is as dead as the people who once abided by it" She said the words that had been on her mouth since she entered.

… **.**

Kara looked up when she saw the door open. She was not allowed to receive any visitors, except if Madame President herself, gave her permission. She looked at the woman who had entered the space that had been designated to keep threats like herself. The brunette didn't say a word for a greeting, instead, she focused her gaze on the hero, on the person who had saved thousands of lives, and wondered for a moment where and why did she go wrong.

"Supergirl, my name is Samantha Brooke and I've been hired by Agent Danvers to represent you in your upcoming trial. You are my client and as such, I must know if there's a chance you could walk from court free." She nodded at the hero.

"Of course, they did. Tell me, do you know who's paying for you to be here?" She asked her.

"That's not your concern at the moment. Although, I did wonder how a federal agent can pay for my services." She smirked.

"What do you want to know, then?" She sat up straight and signaled the woman to take the chair they had placed in the room. She watched as her lawyer sat down and took out a notepad.

"Well, your name, for starters. We can work from there."

"This is confidential, right? You're not going to tell anyone my real name, are you?" She queried.

"I assure you, your secret's safe with me" She smiled, reassuring the woman, as she had done countless times with her other clients.

"Kara Luthor"

"I wasn't expecting that, at all. A Super and a Luthor." She scribbled down some things in her notepad. "Why did you kill him?"

"He threatened my wife and child. According to Krypton's law, you're supposed to kill those who harm your family. It's the only crime punishable by death." She solemnly recited she had been taught as a girl.

"Mrs. Luthor, you're on Earth, and you're in the United States of America. You are to abide by our law." She looked at her client.

"I'm not human, and he's not either." She debated.

"Regardless of your anatomy, the crime was committed in American territory, and it is going to be judge as such."

Kara got up from the floor, she focused hard and with a punch broke the glass. She knew the levels of green kryptonite were the same ones they had induced her aunt to, but she was stronger than Astra, she had killed Kal-El, the one who was supposed to be stronger than her. There was nothing that could hold her back (physically, at least). She watched as her lawyer jumped away from the shattered glass and calmly counted to ten.

The door slammed open and a bunch of agents entered the room, rifles and guns alike drawn. She held her hands up as they approached her, not doubting their ammo to be green kryptonite. She smirked as the lawyer stood dumbfounded, she grinned as Alex made her way to the room, with that surprised expression on her face and she laughed out loud as she placed the green cuffs on her wrists and took her away from the room.

She forcefully shoved her sister to a stop as they passed her lawyer. "I'm a Goddess, Ms. Brooke. No one can keep me imprisoned." She was pushed to the door once again. "Call my wife, Ms. Brooke. Before it's too late" She called out as she was guided through the hallways.

"What the fuck was that, Kara?" Alex seethed at her once she was put in the cell they had kept Mon-El in.

"Nothing" She shrugged her shoulders as she stood in front of her sister. "You know, now that I think of it. I'm older than you are, Alex. You shouldn't be ordering me around like that."

Alex didn't know what to make of Kara, there was something going on with her. This wasn't the woman she had grown up with, this wasn't her little sister. She sighed and looked at the blonde.

"I don't care what you think of me right now. You were in no place to pull that stunt, and you know it."

"But you do. You care about what I do, because in the end, you know that I can break your neck, or your spine. And you fear that." She stepped forward, urging her sister to snap. "I know what you fear, Alex. I know you. We both know, there's nothing stopping me from going for Maggie right now"

"Enough!" Screamed an agitated J'onn from behind Alex. "Agent Danvers, call your mother and Mrs. Luthor and meet them here" He ordered, his eyes not leaving Kara's.

"Yes, sir." After Alex went exited the room, J'onn stared Kara down, and huffed.

"You were out of place" He informed her. Not wanting to waste more time with her, he exited the room to meet other agents.

…

"Alex?" Asked Eliza, wheeling Lena and a sleeping Ander in his mother's arms.

"Mom!" She greeted them both. "It's Kara, she's not herself, something's off" She explained to them as they moved to the meeting room, where Maggie, J'onn, Winn and James were waiting.

"What happened?" Winn pressed play and showed them the footage of the meeting with the lawyer and the threat to Maggie's life.

"That's not Kara" Maggie declared, she had seen the blonde get angry a couple of times, but they all knew she wasn't capable of anything more than cold stares and avoided glances. "I mean, she's basically a walking sunshine, that's not the Kara I know. Have you checked for kryptonite?"

"We did, and there's nothing to go on" Winn made the test results appear on the screen, and Eliza wheeled Lena to the front, so she could see them.

"James, can you take Andy for a minute, please?" She asked, knowing full well that James hadn't hold him yet.

"Yeah, sure" He was handed the baby and he started to coo at him.

"What are you thinking Lena?" Alex inquired. If Lena had been able to formulate a plan to tackle the problem, she was sure they could make it work.

"It's just… I knew Kal, and I know Kara, and even when they were mad, they didn't throw punches, they preferred to talk things through. When Kal came to the house, he had this look in his eyes, as if he wanted to kill me, and I know from personal experience how a psychopath who's thinking about killing you, looks at you, and it wasn't there. It seemed as if he was empty to begin with, as if he wasn't inside his body."

"But… Kara was there when she talked to me, and I swear, it looked as if she meant it." Alex argued.

"What about Lois. She's the link. Clark lived with her, and goes nuts, she visits Kara and after that, she threatens Alex, I think she has something to do with this" Winn looked at them.

"Still, there's nothing here that could show an anomaly in Kara's blood system. J'onn, I need a full scan, make sure she's not under the influence of the green kryptonite, it could damage the results" Eliza turned to look at J'onn.

"If she broke the cell, how are we going to put her on a scan which she can break with a snap of a finger?" James asked the question on everyone else's minds.

"She'll do it, if I ask her to" Lena turned back to look at them. "She may not be herself, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't hurt me"

"Lena, she threatened me, and I'm her big sister. There's no guaranty this will work"

"Then, what are we going to do? Let her be and wait for her to kill us all?" She shook her head. "She's my wife, I promised her I'd be there for her through thick and thin, and that's what I'm going to do"

"No one will hold it against you if you don't do this, Lena" J'onn tried to reason with the CEO.

"You're wrong J'onn, I will. Because I can't stand here, arms crossed, waiting for someone to come and help, when I can help her myself."

"Well, alright." J'onn declared. "Lena and Eliza, you go to see her and put her in the scan. I don't want her to come to her senses and murder me because I put her wife in danger. Winn go over the surveillance and see if you find something. Maggie, Alex, you're coming with me to explain this to the president, and James, you're on diaper duty. Make sure she doesn't come near him"


	4. Chapter 4

So... here it is.

It has taken me some time (a looong time) to get this down because of a number of reasons: firstly and foremost; I lost interest in Supergirl as the show kept on disappointing me, secondly; life got in the way, I did a year as an exhange student and moving countries takes a toll on a person's head, and lastly; my inspiration ran off.

Buit... it's back. Which means that I'll finish this chapter as soon as I get done with my exams, which take all January...

That being saidm I owe you guys a huge apology and explanations. I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for an update, but I promise it won't take too much time for me to finish this fic.

To finish off, I would like to say again how sorry I am, and thank you all of you who have stuck with this fic, even if it looked like it wasn't going anywhere.

...

Lena knew something was off the minute she wheeled into the room. She had memorized that face after more than five years. And she knew the look in her eyes was new. It was what threw her off, her Kara would never stare at her like that.

"Lena?" Kara asked, standing up from the floor and approaching her wife. "Are you okay? Is Ander alright?"

"I'm fine and Ander's perfect. I'm concerned about you, though"

"Why? I'm fine Lena, I'm healed now" She answered referring to the fight with her cousin.

"That's not what worries me, it's your head." She answered honestly.

"What about my head?"

"You're not you. At least, you're not behaving like the Kara I know and love. What is it, Kara?" She pleaded. If the superhero told her right away what was wrong with her, maybe they could find a way to resolve everything.

"I'm perfectly fine, Lena. The one that needs medical attention's you." She looked pointedly at the wheelchair carrying the CEO's weight.

"If I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?"

"Of course."

"Then, I need you to trust me and do a couple of scans, so we can make sure there's nothing wrong with you." She informed her.

"Whatever you want, I'll do it. But I can assure you, I'm perfectly fine."

"Then, just do it for me. So, I can rest assured you're safe and sound"

They agreed on her tests to be done by Eliza and the team she had been assigned to at her arrival. Lena would supervise everything, and run all the answers with Alex, once she and Maggie were done with the President.

She looked at the other side of the glass, she knew Kara could see and hear her, they hadn't administered her any dose of kryptonite. Her head was full of possibilities, of names and codes. She focused on the screen with the results of the scan, Kara's brain depicted in various angles and colors. She noticed something weird, some kind of substance that was surrounding the blonde's head, making the neurotransmissions slower and poorer. There was something messing around with Supergirl's brain and if her suspicions were right, Superman had developed the same symptoms.

"What could that be?" She asked Eliza, the older woman being more experienced with alien DNA.

"I'd have to get into her brain to find out, but the kryptonite might make it go away" She pulled her phone. "Winn? This is Eliza" She informed him of the situation and he brought up a few ideas throught the speaker.

"You're a genius, Winn." Lena praised the man, wheeling out of the room to meet him in his lab.

…..

"Time's running out, Agent Danvers. And the 24 hours are ending. If Supergirl doesn't show up for court, the legal consequences will be brutal. And believe me, you don't want to witness that." Samantha Brooke laid out all the paperwork she had on the case.

"There's no way we are going to bring her to court in the mental state she's in."

"Have your scientists found out what is it?" She inquired.

It hadn't been like she had imagined. The lawyer had seen the hero countless times, whether she was saving people, answering questions from reporters or chatting with little kids, Supergirl had always been kind and calm. She had never seen her so angry and violent. Well, until she dueled Superman to death, which had gotten her a call from the one and only Lena Luthor.

"We're on it. In the meantime, I want you to go through all the possible charges with Detective Sawyer, I have to take care of other pressing matters" Alex said, nodding at Maggie who had taken a seat next to the lawyer and went to get her bike.

"How much is Luthor paying you?" Maggie asked to break the ice.

"1,000 an hour"

"No shit. That's a trip to Paris."

"Well, Detective. Want to make use of that money?" She smiled.

She had done some research into Detective Maggie Sawyer, she was one of the best cops in National City, and a big LGBT activist, who next to Lena Luthor had helped out dozens of queer kids with their visits to high schools. That, and the fact that she was married to Agent Danvers and being Supergirl and Lena Lurhor's sister-in-law, gave the detective a whole new aura.

"So, explain to me again. Why is Supergirl going to go through trial? What are her charges?"

"Supergirl has been accused of the murder of Superman, and the defiling of National City. There was also collateral damage." The last part was whispered.

"Damn it. How many victims?" She knew Kara would feel extremely guilty if she wasn't already.

"We don't know for sure, but there's more than thirty deaths. A few dozen in critical condition and around eight out of the woods, but still in the hospital. They made a mess detective, and they will have to pay for it."

"What are we facing, here? How many years?"

"It depends on what the judge thinks of the case. And of course, of how I present the case, and based on what Mrs. Luthor is paying me, I'll assure you I'll do my best to get her the least amount of time." She sighed and looked at the detective. "They're asking for life sentence."

"Based on what?"

"There was a lot of casualties, and since Superman died, she's the only one who can be accountable for those crimes. And she killed the most powerful man on Earth, there is literally nothing in her way. They just want to feel safe."

"But they're both aliens, she can't be judged because of killing her cousin." Maggie defended her sister-in-law.

"I'm sorry Detective, but she killed him on Earth, and therefore, she is to be judged by our laws."

"What do you mean by our laws? Because from where I see it, he was killed in no man's land. They can't judge her for that." She reasoned with the woman.

"No, here it says that he was killed in American soil."

"That's because the location is classified under a federal agency. The place is called the Fortress of Solitude and from what Kara has told me, it is the last peace of Krypton on Earth."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Krypton died years ago." The lawyer looked more confused by the moment.

"It did, but Superman managed to build a fortress in the Artic with Kryptonian tech, and that's where he got killed."

"Are you sure about this? Because this could change the course of our investigation.I mean they wouldn't drop all the charges, but if they were framed by someone else, that would be a much different case."

"I'm pretty much sure" And the lawyer entered a vicious cycle of phone call after phone call, leaving Maggie to her devices.

After biding goodbye to the lawyer, Maggie picked up the phone when Lena called.

"Tell me you guys found something" Maggie begged the Luthor to give her any info.

"We did. Winn figured it out a few minutes ago." There was a silence as Maggie was put on the speaker.

"Okay, so at first we thought that Kara had something in her brain, but we checked and there was nothing there. But then Winn found some archives that Lex had hidden in his computer" Lena filled her in.

"Wait, how is it that you have one of Lex's computers. He's in prison. All of his property was searched" She recalled.

"Not everything, my brother had given a few things to my mother for her to hide, and she sucks at hiding things." Lena huffed in annoyance. She loved Maggie, she really did love her sister-in-law, but sometimes she was really thick. "That's not why we called, Sawyer"

"You're right, I'm sorry. Please go on"

"Well, according to this plans, and if Lex found someone to do it after he was in prison…" Winn filled in. "Here it is" She heard the ruffling of papers in the other end "Lex had developed a virus which would increase the hormonal levels of Kryptonians, stressing them and making them angry."

"How did it get to Kara if the Patient Zero was Clark?" She asked as she approached her bike.

"It was Lois."

"Hold on the explanation until I get there, Luthor" She hung the phone and she was off to the DEO.

…..

After Ander was returned to his mother, James wondered the halls of the DEO, hoping to find some answers, and the closure they were all looking for. He was walking when he heard the familiar cries of Alex, and making sure nobody saw him, he sneaked into the private quarters.

"Hey, what's wrong?" James asked. Not knowing what else to say.

"Huh. I thought you were in charge of my nephew." She responded as he sat down next to her on the bench. "They found out what's wrong with her. It's a virus"

"I don't think that's what's got you so upset, Alex." He took her hands in his, and patiently waited for her to answer his questions.

"Well, the virus is similar to that of the HIV, which means that Kara will have it in her organism for as long as she lives"

"Still, I don't understand why you're crying in this empty room by yourself. Last time I checked you were a badass, Agent Danvers."

She laughed a little at the term of endearment. "I'm not so sure if we're getting Kara out of this one, James. We've been working nonstop, but it seems like time is running against us and…"

She didn't get to finish before she felt the strong arms of her friend engulfing her in a bone-crushing hug. And she sighed, because everything was going to be okay. They were going to drop the charges against Kara, Ander was going to spend his second night in the company of his moms and the rest of his family. And they were not going to go through it all alone, they had each other, and maybe, it had taken Alex a hug from James to ground her in the possibilities that minutes ago had clouded her mind.

"El mayarah, Alex"

"El mayarah, James" She muttered into his shoulder.

She smiled and let the moment last a few minutes, before they were interrupted by Winn, who looked at them, and exited the room, already knowing that they were aware of the situation.

…

The meeting room was a mess, not in the angry agents at each other's throats kind of mess, but at the worried to no end, and sleep-deprived state kind of mess. Eliza was holding Ander, who after being fed by his Mom, had taken a liking to his Grandma who held him while he slept. Maggie was sitting to her right, reading the results of the analysis, while Lena, at her right explained to her what it all meant. Winn was standing up next to J'onn in front of the screen they were going to give the briefing in, and the rest of the agents were scattered in the remaining chairs. It dawned on her the minute she walked in with James, that there were more people concerned with Kara's health that she thought.

"Thanks you all for coming. As you all know by now, Superman was killed yesterday by Supergirl in the Fortress of Solitude. That makes Supergirl guilty of the charges of homicide, and the countless damage to the city and its citizens. That being said, there is a catch. Apparently, eight years ago, Lex Luthor created the prototype for a virus which would damage a Kryptonian hormonal system, making their emotions more extreme. Yet, Luthor was imprisoned before he could develop the virus to its full potential, leaving the work for others to complete." J'onn became silent.

"Okay… Well, as the Director has said, this virus causes a hormonal imbalance in the kryptonians, which causes their emotions to explode, consequences be damned. The thing is that this virus only affects kryptonians and we don't know exactly how it's transmitted. Currently, Supergirl is in isolation and under surveillance 24/7." Winn filled the agents in.

"Under no circumstance no one is to come into contact with her by any means, and that includes everyone, including Agent Danvers and Mrs. Luthor." J'onn left it quite clear what was the situation. "Now, moving on. Lex Luthor. We need to find solid evidence that he was the one behind this, that means we need to find the people he hired, and prove it to the judge before time runs out and Supergirl is called to declare in court. Detective Sawyer is in charge of the case, Mr. Olsen you'll go with her to the Kent's. Agent and Dr. Danvers will be in charge of finding a cure. Agent Schott, you'll stay here and do your work. I want every agent in this room to help out any way they can. Let's get to work"

All the agents left the room, except Lena, J'onn and three other agents.

"Agents Jackson, Wabeke and Mcguire, you are with me"

"Where are we going, sir?" Agent Wabeke asked.

"To pay my brother a visit" Lena answered, making sure Ander was sleeping soundly.  
….

Maggie glanced around the inside of the jet, noticing all the things the DEO had stored inside. The jet was in itself empty, with only a row of seats in each wall. Maggie and James took a seat next to each other, staring at the two agents who had volunteered to go with them as backup, just in case. Maggie had been given an alien gun with kryptonite radiation and some kryptonite bullets for personal gun. James had suited up, and had taken another gun with krytonite radiation and in case they needed it, a red sun flash grenade which could weaken a kryptonian enough to be able to cuff them.

They went in as quietly as they could, Maggie in the head with James on her back and both DEO agents flanking their sides. The house was clean, too clean for Maggie's liking. And so, after making sure there was no one or nothing dangerous in the house nor the barn, they started looking around. The house looked like it hadn't been used for some time, and going by the full mailbox which had almost two months worth of mail, Maggie knew something was definitely wrong.  
She dialed the phone and waited for Alex to answer.

"Maggie? What did you find?" Alex inquired at the other end of the line.

"Were Clark and Lois planning to move again?" She walked around the house, sliding a finger on every surface and finding a good amount of dust in them. "Because the Kent's haven't been living here for some time. Judging by the amount of mail, I'd say two months."

"That's impossible. Kara went to see Lois a month ago and she went to Kansas." Alex got out of the chair and went to the main room, where she found Winn trying to get every property Lex Luthor had. "Winn, I need the surveillance feed of Lois Lane." He nodded and showed the security feed in the large screen.

Alex swore. She hadn't paid much attention to Superman's wife, due to the straining circumstances, but it was clear that it wasn't Lois the one who had visited Kara earlier in the day. Whoever had posted as Lois Lane had done a pretty good job at acting like her. They had copied all the gestures, and done all the movements right. And when Alex thought they weren't going to find anything, she repaired on the big denim jacket the fake Lois was wearing.

"Maggie, check the closet and look for a denim jacket. By the size, I'd say it's Clark's." She waited patiently as Maggie did as told.

"There are no denim jackets in here, Alex." Maggie moved around the house, in case they had misplaced that jacket and started moving furniture around. "Let me call you back when we have something."

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you too."

"James?" Maggie looked around, trying to find the man in question. "Agents, I need all the furniture in this place moving. We're looking for a denim jacket big enough to fit Superman." She ordered as both agents started in the bedroom. Maggie moved to the living room, and started moving what she could.

James came in shortly after and helped her with the heavy furniture. It was after they had placed all the furniture in in the middle of the room, that they noticed. The walls had been painted not too long ago.

"Looks like someone re-painted the wall." James mused and using a knife he had brought with him, started scraping the surface, tearing down the paint to find scratch markings of a human hand. "Yeah. Someone was held up here."

Maggie sighed and called J'onn this time to inform him of their discoveries, while James and the agents worked to get almost all the paint off the walls. She glanced around the room, and looked at the ceiling, which had a weird shading in one of the corners.

"Hey, can anyone reach that corner in the ceiling?"

One of the agents- Agent Simmons-, offered and took one of the chairs from the stash of furniture piled up in the middle of the room. He got to the ceiling and with his knife started scraping the surface, taking chunks of paint with him.

"It looks like this part was painted after the rest of the room was. They didn't have time to find the right color." He kept on scraping, and a few minutes later, found what he thought were two holes in the wall caused by heat vision. "Is there any other part of the house with these markings?" He asked no one in particular as he got down to the ground.

Without any more talking, they dispersed and searched the whole house, pulling the furniture to the middle and scraping walls in each room.

…

Lena entered the room, and looked in the eyes of who had once been her world. He was smiling like the last day she saw him, when they took him away after his sentence. She tried to shake off the feeling she got whenever she was close to him. One part of her wanted to be closer, to break him out and have her brother again as her support system, but the other part of her, the one that wasn't stuck in the past, wanted to get the interrogation done as fast as possible.

She sat down in the chair opposite him, and watched as his smile got bigger as she leaned towards him. His face showed clear signs of insomnia, and the nervous clacking of the chains he was bound with, gave away his anxious state. She looked at him, expecting him to change into the caring and loving brother she once had known, to take the serial killer and obsessed with vengeance man he had become. She wanted the life he had taken from her back, but she also knew that if it wasn't for him, she would had never achieved as much as she had. And she wouldn't trade it for him. Not in a million years. He was where he deserved to be.

"Lex." She greeted the man, watching as he stared at her.

"Sis. I'd say maternity suits you… but that would mean I think of that monster as a baby."

"Good to know some things never change." He raised his eyebrow in the manner he did when they were children and he was aware she knew something he didn't. "I have to say, prison life doesn't really suit your inflated ego."

He chuckled at that comment. "You should see the other guys I live with. Complete nut jobs." He smiled and leaned back on his seat, establishing dominance over the situation. "But you didn't come here to chat, right sis?" He shook his head as her expression didn't change. "No. You came here because of what happened to your alien."

"You know about her?"

"Lee. You were always smarter than me, but I have more resources than you." He sensed her discomfort and decided to pry in a little. "But tell me, where is she going to rot? In which part of the country is she going to bleed to death, or be raped?"

It suddenly dawned on her what he was trying to do with his games. He was trying to rile her up and get the response he had been craving for all those years: he wanted proof that his insanity was in his genes, not in his head. And she wasn't going to give him that. No matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't budge.

"She's not going to prison, Lex." She took the manila folder she had prepared for the interrogation and deposited it on the table. "This are all of the locations we know you own, and we also know you are hiding something in one of these. So, if don't mind, I'm going to name them out loud and you're going to tell me which one is it."

"Be my guess." He smiled, his teeth showing and his ego inflated.

After a few names, she knew which one was it. His hands had shifter position subtly enough a normal person wouldn't have seen it, but she had spent years with him. She knew all the tells.

She exited the room, and took out her phone, calling J'onn.

"I know where he's hiding her."

...

AN: I'm so sorry for the technical error when uploading this chapter yesterday. I have no idea what I did there...


End file.
